Earthbound(I need somewhere to store this story)
There's this story that's a crossover between Flipped,a book and movie,and Earthbound,and I was wondering if I can put this on here. Flipped 2 Flipped 2 is a story that focuses on mainly Lucas,Ness,Bryce,and Porky.Flipped 2 takes place in an alternate timeline,and the story is completely different from Flipped.Flipped 2 takes place in 2012,and Bryce and the others are 12. The story will flip into looking like a movie script Note:The first two chapters are from Bryce’s perspective.The rest focuses on Lucas,Ness,and Porky. Lucas-Lucas is a 12 year old kid that was believed to have a brother named Claus,but he was never seen. Ness-Ness is a 12 year old kid that’s friends with Bryce.One kid named Porky is constantly bugging him to be his friend,but Ness never realizes it. Porky-Porky is a 12 year old kid that appears to be overweight.Porky is picked on alot and he tries so hard to be friends with Ness,but he always ignores him.He tries to take insults coming at him. Bryce-Bryce is a 12 year old kid that is in a relationship with Juliana.He’s friends with Mike,Amanda,Lucas,Ness,and Josh. Juliana-Juliana is a 12 year old kid that is in a relationship with Bryce.She’s friends with Mike,Amanda,Lucas,Ness,and Josh. *Mike,Amanda,and Josh are minor characters in the story Person:This mysterious character appears in Chapter 4 and seems to know Ness.He seems to be dressed in a costume that covers his entire body.He hands Ness,Bryce,Lucas,and Juliana a map and tells them what to do. Note:Chapter 1 discusses about the other timeline that takes place during the 1950’s,but there in 2012,and there only 12.Weirdly,there in an alternate timeline,but Bryce is talking about something that’s happened in the 1950’s. Chapter 1 In 8th grade,Juliana and Me shared a kiss in the rain,and after that,we fell in love with each other.That was 2 years ago.Me and Juliana are still going out.People ask us,’’How can you both go out for so long?’’.I say,’’We just love each other so much.’’ I left my friend Garrett,and I’m glad I did.It came to the point we’re I had to move,and so did Juliana’s family.Her dad decided that we should rent a lot and live in a big house.I wasn’t sure of the idea of living in the same house with my girlfriend,but my dad said it would be fine.So after a while,her and my dad builde somewhat a mansion.It took them a while to make it.There’s 5 bedrooms,4 bathrooms,2 kitchens,3 living rooms,and a basement.So our family lives on one side of the house,and Juliana’s family lives on the other side.Not to mention we have an indoor pool and outdoor pool.After a while,we were registered to go to school there.Now let me tell you a story of my new life,living with my girlfriend............ Chapter 2 ‘’So.......I heard your girlfriend.’’Josh said.’’Yeah.........why?’’ ‘’Just wondering.’’ I made new friends at school......even friends that girls.There’s Josh,Mike,Amanda,Lucas,and Ness.There my best friends.I still talk to some friends from where I used to live.The school here is better than other one.It’s bigger,better,and more cleaner than the other one.The school is about 3 times bigger than our mansion.It’s funny how I used to live in a 2 story house and Juliana used to live in a 1 story house,and now we’re living in a mansion.It was night time and my friends were spending the night at our mansion.Then we heard a large crash outside,and then,we heard a large knock on the door.My mom opened the door,and the lamest kid was at our front door.His name is even lame.Porky.He was a definite loser.He does take insults from alot of people.Fat,Ugly,Stupid,Dumb,Overweight.He’s just picked on so much.He has a younger brother named Picky who’s braver than him.Still,he’s too lame to people. Ness:Wonder who that is. *Ness opens the door* Porky:Ness!Ness!Oh you’re here!Help!My brother and I heard a large boom,and,and,then we were wondering off and he got lost and I need help finding him and will you please!? Ness:Woah,Woah Porky.Ok,we’ll help find your brother,right guys? *ness looks towards them* Bryce:Sure................but should we? Ness:It’ll be fine.I mean just look at him.He’s desperate for help.We heard that noise too,right? Lucas:Yeah. Ness:Then let’s go. *everybody changes into their clothes and leave the house* Porky:The large boom is over there on top of that hill,and,and my brother is up there too!So,let’s go up there! Ness:Let’s go guys. Chapter 3 Ness:There’s the top of the hill..... Porky:Good!Now let’s find my brother!The last place I saw him was here. (Help!..................) Ness:Did you hear that? Porky:Yeah!It must be my brother!Let’s go up there! (Ness,Porky,and Bryce walk up the hill and find a strange meteorite next to them) Ness:A meteorite?That’s strange.This might of made the sound.But wouldn’t a meteorite burn up in the atmosphere? Porky:Yeah.......maybe its not a meteorite.Maybe its a UFO!AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Ness:Calm down porky.Whatever it is,its not doing anything. Porky:Oh.........you’re right. Ness:Yeah......and I think we found your brother. (Ness,Porky,and Bryce walk to porky’s brother) Ness:There he is. Picky:Porky!You’re here!Finally!I’ve been waiting for you up here for so long!Let’s go home.Mom and Dad are probably wondering where we’re at.Let’s go. Porky:Yeah. (Porky and Picky walk off) Bryce:What was that about? Ness:Nothing really.Now that they’re gone,let’s go back home. Bryce:Yeah. (Ness and Bryce walk home and enter back inside their house) Juliana:Bryce!Where have you been!I’ve been waiting for you! Bryce:Oh....Sorry Juliana. Juliana:It’s ok.I’m just wondering,where did you guys go? Bryce:We went with Porky to go find his brother on top of the hill. Juliana:Oh.Just wondering. Ness:Let’s go to bed and let’s go somewhere tomorrow........ Chapter 4 (Ness,Bryce,Juliana,Lucas,Mike,Amanda,and Josh wake up.) Ness:So.......who’s ready to go somewhere in a little bit? Bryce:Me. Mike:Hey Ness,Amanda,Josh,and I got to go.See ya. Ness:Bye. (Mike,Amanda,and Josh leave) Ness:Let’s change and go somewhere. (Ness and Bryce change and leave the house.) Ness:Do you want to go to the top of the hill again? Bryce:Sure. (Bryce and Ness go to the top of the hill.) Ness:The meteor isn’t here. Bryce:That’s weird.It couldn’t move unless.......something was in it or someone moved it. (A person comes to the top of the hill.) Person:Ness.............It’s you. Ness:How do you know me? Person:You’re the one that has to destroy him. Ness:Destroy who? Person:Gigyas.......he’s evil.He’s set out to destroy the world with his powers,and only you two ....or more can stop Giygas.There’s suppost to be 2 others,but where are they? (Lucas and Juliana show up.) Juliana:We’re here. Lucas:Me too! Juliana:I said we’re here.Not I am here,we’re here.We’re means we are. Lucas:I knew that. Person:There they are.Anyways,are you ready Ness,Bryce,Lucas,and Juliana? Ness:We’re ready. Person:Then you’re off!Remember,its not just to save your lives.It’s to save the 8 billion on the planet and all the life on earth. Ness:Let’s go. Chapter 5 Ness:Where do we go to be exact? Person:Oh sorry,I terribly forgot about this.Take this map.It will show you the 8 locations that you need to go to. (Person hands them the map) Person:There are 8 songs that you need to stop your enemy.Without one of them,you can’t defeat your enemy.There are enemies guarding these songs.These songs are kept in stones,in which the enemy is guarding.Once you beat your enemy,you get the stone and go on to your next location.Once you have all 8 songs,you’ll be able to go to Giygas.The last song is unguarded,due to the fact that Giygas is up ahead.So head off to your first location,The Sacred Waterfalls. Ness:The Sacred Waterfalls? Person:The Sacred Waterfalls. Ness:Then let’s go. (Ness,Bryce,Lucas,and Juliana walk to The Sacred Waterfalls) Ness:We’re close to The Sacred Waterfalls. (Porky appears) Porky:Ness!Ness!It’s you!Finally!I’ve been trying to find you!Do you want to join me? Ness:Join you on what? Porky:Join me with another friend.... Ness:Who’s your other friend? Porky:You don’t need to know right now. Ness:Why? Porky:You just don’t need to know right now.You need to come with me now! Ness:Porky!I don’t want to join you!You have been bugging me since last night!Can I just get one day for you to leave me alone!? …................................... Ness:Porky,I’m Sorry. Porky:No...No....It’s cool....It’s cool......You’ll just pay when he gets you. Ness:Who gets who? Porky:You’ll see............. (Porky disappears) Ness:That was weird.Someone’s after me?That’s weird. Juliana:I doubt that someone’s after you. Ness:You’re right........... (Ness,Bryce,Lucas,and Juliana walk to The Sacred Waterfalls) Ness:We’re here. Juliana:Yeah.....so where is this song and where’s the enemy? Ness:I don’t know.......do you think we should look around? Lucas:Yeah,I mean,there’s nothing here. Ness:Then let’s go. Chapter 6 Chapter 6 will be done in January 2013.